Legends:Alquimia Sith
Alquimia Sith era o campo Sith que abrangia qualquer técnica que usava o lado sombrio da Força permanentemente alterar um item ou um ser humano. Ela foi criada pelos ancestrais Sith, mas aperfeiçoada pelos Sith que se exilaram em Korriban, que a utilizaram para criar criaturas que adquiriram durante a Escuridão de Cem Anos.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force História Enquanto a espécie Sith praticou alquimia Sith muito tempo antes dos Exilados chegarem em Korriban, foram os Exilados que a aperfeiçoaram, usando o conhecimento para criar Leviathans que adquiriram durante Cem Anos de Escuridão. thumb|left|180px|Monstros e criaturas criados pela Alquimia Sith. Alquimia Sith era primeiramente utilizada para aumentar a força de armas e armaduras (tais como as famosas Espadas Sith), ou para construir e fortalecer espécies alienígenas, tornando as mais poderosas e fáceis de serem controladas pelos Lordes Sith. Mais sinistramente, a alquimia Sith era capaz de tornar os mortos em servos dos Sith. Zumbis de Korriban, e possivelmente mortos-vivos Sith, foram criações deste ramo da arte. Uma das muitas aplicações da alquimia Sith foi a arte de criar toxinas nefastas, tais como o veneno Sith. Naga Sadow escreveu muitos textos sobre a arte da alquimia Sith. Estes foram estudados por Seviss Vaa, cujas experiências foram responsáveis pelo Behemoth do Mundo Abaixo.The Starhoppers of Aduba-3 Certos xenobiologós suspeitaram que as criaturas de Yavin 8 e as nativas Melodies podem ter sido produtos da alquimia Sith.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Enquanto estava em Yavin 4, o Lorde Sith Exar Kun usou alquimia Sith para criar criaturas aterrorizantes torcidas pela influência do lado sombrio. Por volta desta época, o Feiticeiro de Tund Karnak Tetsu praticou alquimia Sith. thumb|158px|Alquimia Sith. Darth Plagueis foi um mestre dessa arte negra.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia O aprendiz de Plagueis, Darth Sidious, depois escreveu um livro sobre a arte intitulado A Criação de Monstros, e foi responsável pela criação de monstruosidades tais como os Droides das Sombras e bestas chrysalis. Ele afirmou que Darth Vader foi parcialmente uma criação alquímica. Darth Sidious pode ter também utilizado a habilidade máscara para esconder seus verdadeiros, corrompidos traços. O Profeta do lado sombrio Cronal foi referido como "criador-de-monstros" de Sidious, e foi responsável pela criação de proles Sith como Gorc e Pic através da arte negra da alqumia Sith. Cronal também criou um capacete especializado que, quando usado, poderia amplificar seus poderes do lado escuro a um grau surpreendente, bem como o que lhe permite tirar partido das capacidades da força de outros sensitivos à força chamados de Penhores. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica o espírito Sith Valik Kodank ensinou a Thaum Rystra sobre como utilizar a Alquimia Sith. Rystra usou seu conhecimento do assunto para se ocupar com investigações no interior da Sala de Mudança no Templo da Dor, e experimentou nos piratas Blaschowwa, Kamtis Bonai, Vobin Sobos e Desvin Tor'thal.Light and Dark O Um Sith fortemente destacou alquimia Sith em seus planos. Darth Maladi usou alquimia Sith em combinação com a Formação Vong para criar o vírus Vongspawn e encerrar a Guerra Sith-Imperial. Na Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial, Vul Isen usou alquimia Sith, ajudado por conhecimento providenciado por Darth Wyyrlok, para criar uma forma aquática do Leviathan para caçar as pessoas de Dac. Muitas criaturas alteradas pela alquimia Sith eram capazes de ver em completa escuridão, embora elas não podiam distinguir cores. Aparições *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Shadows in the Force'' * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Light and Dark'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Parte 11'' Fontes *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Gamer 4'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Notas e Referências Categoria:Poderes de alteração Categoria:Magia Sith